Light Turns To Darkness
by RozalineVa
Summary: Not only is Hermione adopted, but she comes from an ancient line of wizards who are all Purebloods. Tom is interested but how will he act. Dumbledore is not as 'light' as he seems. The Potter line isn't as innocent as they seem. the wizardry world has suddenly gone... strange. Rated M for a reason. All Harry Potter related ideas are all J.K Rowlings! My first fanfic no hate :)
1. My life has been a lie

Hello my name is Hermione Jean Granger, I am currently 18 years old making myself a legal adult and any magic that was used on me gets renewed and removed. And that is exactly how I found myself standing in front of the mirror with long, silky brown hair replacing my bushy mane and midnight blue eyes replacing my once dull hazel eyes.  
To say I looked different was an understatement, hell I might be adopted for all I know...

"Hermione!" Mum called from down stairs "We need to tell you something very important!"  
I looked at my changed appearance once more and decided that this was probably what my parents would be explaining to me so I stepped out of the bathroom and down the stairs, still nervous about what I was about to find out.  
"Holy Moly Hermione!" My dad shouted out in surprise "Get plastic surgery much?"  
"Richard darling don't make dear Hermione sad, Hermione you look beautiful."  
"Well thanks mum! Sooooo... What did you want to tell me that was so important and expecially on my birthday too."  
"Hermione dear, first off we don't want you to freak out and we also don't want you be sad but Your father and I are going to explain to you about all these changes so please sit back, relax and listen."  
So I did exactly that, I sat back and listened to what was going to be the most biggest change of my life.  
"It all started off when me and Richard got married, we were the most happiest couple ever until I found out that I couldn't have a baby. I cried for hours and hours, and days and days, and months and mon-"  
"Honey I think she gets the idea" dad interrupted  
"Whoops sorry Hermione, guess I got carried away too much, so anyways after I stopped grieving Richard and I decided that we should adopt a child, it was the easiest way because we didn't have the money to go get surgery and all that. When we got to the adoption centre, we were so happy to see all the children but we didn't know which one to pick. We looked in all the rooms and we still couldn't find the right baby until we came to the last room, this room was the most quietest room out of the whole building, one of the nurses walked pass us looking and said that as soon as they placed you in the room all the babies stopped crying and went to sleep. We we w- (sobs)"  
"Sarah, why don't you sit down while I continue on the story?"  
"Of course Richard"  
Seeing mum and dad like that made me nearly get all teary, I mean come on they looked like a love story couple that came straight out of a book.  
Dads gruff voice interrupted my thoughts, "Onto the story, after the nurse showed you to us we immediately decided that you were the baby we wanted to adopt, you were so gently and fragile as a baby but you just had this aura around you that could calm someone with a buck load of stress instantly. After we adopted you we received a letter explaining who you were and your magical background, here you should probably read this letter, it will explain everything about your adopted parents and you should be able to piece all the pieces of your childhood back together after reading it."  
Dad handed me an old, rough looking envelope with rose and something else I can't make out crest. Shakily I took the letter and slowly opened it up.  
"Go on don't be scared Hermione dear" encouraged mum.

The letter said:

"To whomever adopts our daughter,  
We know your probably wondering how this letter magically popped out of nowhere and landed in your hands and we also know that your probably wondering who we are? Well to answer the first question, this letter will only appear once our daughter is in safe hands and is adopted by a couple who show immense love and care to her. Now we know this is a shock to you but believe us when we say this, our family has been part of the wizardry world for as long as it has last for, we are also very wealthy and powerful. Although due to some tough circumstances we have had to put our daughter into hiding because we fear that because she is female, she is in great danger. As for the second question, this calm natured baby is name Rose Hathaway Emisis, she is our only daughter and has a twin brother which we cannot tell you about because that is not safe for our dear Rosie until it is time. We are the long lost Emisis family our relatives - aunties, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters and parents have been brutally assassinated by our rival family the Potters. We are the last family of the Emisis line and we have been in hiding for as long as 30 years. Our names are Lady Cynthia Annabelle Petalla Emisis and Lord Luke Castellian Emisis. We are the most powerful line of Purebloods and we have only recently become weaker by a disease that was finally cured after our last cousin died. We have put a glamour charm on our dear Rosie and nothing can break it until she either finds out about her true identity early or she turns 18. Once the glamour charm has been broken another letter will appear, but only for Rosé to read privately. We thank you for adopting our wonderful daughter and would like you to keep looking after her because if she is lost then the Emisis family would almost be whipped out completely and from the bottoms of our we know that you'll be the best parents she can have and hope that you teach her the right ways of life.

Thank you deeply from the bottoms of our hearts, Lady Cynthia and Lord Luke we hope to be able to meet you someday and our daughter grown up.

What...The...Hell...first I find out that I suddenly wake up and look completely different, then I find out that I'm adopted, and then I find out that not only do I have a special calming aura but that I am also a BLOODY pureblood... But oh no I just can't be one of those normal "oh I'm a pureblood... Bow down and kiss my ass pureblood" but I have to be one of the last most powerful mother fucking pureblood in the whole fucking universe. How does that some up my day... FANFUCKINGTASTIC!... Hell, why does my life have to be so bloody complicated in the first place. Oh no it doesn't stop there, there's also the other letter, hell, don't get me started on the other letter.

"Hello? Hermione? Or Rose? U there?" Both my parents asked..  
"Oh what? Oh uh wait... What?"  
My dad chuckled, "Hermione, I think you zoned out on us because of shock"  
"Ohhhh... Uhh how about up you call me Rose for now so that I can get used to that name."  
Just as I turned to go back upstairs to read the other letter in my room,  
"Now that I think about it," mum started "aren't the Potters in that letter related to Hardy? Herckly? No wait Harry, yes that's right, Harry Potter, your best friend?"  
I froze in my footsteps... No Harry no why didn't I realise this before... No he can't be related to this people who killed my family... No I refuse to believe all this... No my best friend... I guess him and me aren't supposed to be friends then if he's related to the people who killed my family. And I guess if I stopped being friends with Potter them I have to stop being friends with Ron no I mean the weasel too, I mean if the Potters and the Weasely's get along this great now maybe the might've been apart of planning the death of some members in my family. I shrugged to make my parents believe that I didn't care about what mum just said and kept walking up to my room. I walked into my room, flopped on my bed and opened up the letter that was to be read privately it said:

Dear our sweet darling Rose,

As you now know you are a pureblood in hiding and you have been living in a muggle household for around 17 years of your life. After you have read this you will notice your magic get stronger because this letter unlocks your magic core, the one that has been suppressed all this time due to the glamour charm too. You must know we hid you not only from the Potters, but also the Weasels... Uh I mean Weaseley's. Being your parents, we know that you've probably figured that much out and we hope you stay away from them as much as possible. Now, we want to tell you about who your brother is, your brothers name is Draco Malfoy... Yes we are the Malfoy family I know that this has come a shock to you but we had to make up an entirely new 'ancient' pureblood family to go into hiding. When you feel that it is the right time go up to Draco and give him the family ring that is in this letter, he will know exactly what to do... And darling Rose Do NOT under any circumstances tell that old Dumbleporkbrain about any of this information, that old fool thinks he can manipulate everyone to think that he's the good guy when really he and the Potters teamed up to kill both Tom Riddles parents, making him and orphan... Anyways stopping our rambling we really hope to see you soon darling Rose we miss you dearly and the Dark Lord will be ecstatic to have you on our side for once. The Potters will be ruined for once and we will have our revenge for our family and our Lords family.

Love, Mum and Dad, we will be waiting patiently for your return.

I put the letter down and decided to test my 'new' magic... According to the letter of course. I threw one of my books up in the air and shouted "Winguardium Leviosa" instantly the book stopped and slowly well, slower than possible it drop to the ground. "Wow" was all I could say... I could feel all the magic suppressed all the years being released and it felt so strong I nearly fell down from where I was standing all the force. I put my wand down and accidentally bumped into the nightstand and I noticed a ring falling out of the letter. It was so beautiful, it was the same crest on the letter but I recognised what the other picture was, it was a dragon... "Hmmm... A dragon and and a rose... No wonder our names are Draco and Rose." I put the ring on the middle finger of my right hand and decided to sleep off everything that happened today... Hell I even forgot it was my birthday! Oh well, we can celebrate it tomorrow or next year.

Xxxxxxxx

"Bye Mum! Dad!"  
I walked off the into the train I was so excited to return to school and to also find out that I was made Head Girl made me even more over thrilled! But then I suddenly remembered Harry, Ron and Ginny... I guess some friends just aren't meant to be even if you've known them forever... Fucking backstabbers. I was walking around to find an empty compartment when I tripped and just as I was about to fall strong, pale hands shot out and grabbed me from falling.  
"Still clumsy I se-, wait you have the ring! You're... My sister... Rose?" Draco said out in a struggling voice.  
"Of course dear brother, although I just found out last month..."  
"Drakkie-Poo!" A shrieky voice called out!  
"Aww hell no, just as I find my long lost sister that annoying bitch has to interrupt. Wait right here Ro- err Hermione... Might as well call you that in public, people would find it strange to hear me call you Rose."  
I stood there waiting for who knows how long when my dear brother came back into the empty compartment that I found...  
"Erm soo... Uhm I guess I should say sorry for calling you a mudblood and the time where I tripped you and called you all these nasty things and the tim- What?"  
I sat there red in the face trying not to laugh my head off at his awkward apology.  
"Oh um nothing, you were just being so awkward it was hard to not laugh, but you know just cause you're my brother you're forgiven."

We sat there talking to each other about mum, dad and the Dark Lord. From what I heard, he was trying to find a potion or spell that would make him look like his human self again. Interesting I thought... Maybe I can help him... I've read about these types of spells before...

Draco also told me that the rings that he and I have can be used to either communicate with each other or with our parents and as soon as I found out I could talk to our parents I immediately took of the glamour charm of the bushy haired girl and turned into my wondrous silky, smooth brown haired identity.  
I then whispered the incantation to activate the ring which was "mentamosphic" and soon enough both my parents faces came up. Draco and I looked so happy to see our parents and they had the same expression, but before they could say anything I started the conversation.  
"I missed you so much mum and dad, even if I didn't know who you were or even if you were horrible to me as a mudblood I really miss you and hope to see you guys soon."  
"Oh, Rose darling you're so grown up!" Mum started  
"We really are truly sorry for not being there for you when you were little." Dad added  
"Hey no hello to me?" Draco said in the background  
"Draco darling, we just saw you 2 hours ago but if you insist hello dear."  
"Mum I was joking don't worry" Draco said  
It was silent for a few seconds before I decided to break it.  
"So when do I get to meet you guys?"  
"I believe you will visit us in 2 days we will ask the Dumbleporkbrain uhh I mean Albus before you go of course." Dad replied in a serious yet joking tone  
"So I guess I'll play the Hermione act until I have further orders from our Lord?" I said  
"Aww look at our Rosie, so eager to serve our Lord... See she will fit in as a pureblood instantly. She's has beauty that could rival Aphrodites, Knowledge that could rival our own Lord's, Magical core that is the strongest in the centuries and Battle skills that could beat 10 fully trained Death Eaters... My, my Rose you might even be even more strong once you start learning the Dark Arts."  
"Aww mum 5 minutes only talking to you and you know all this stuff about me."  
Mum scoffed "Of course I would know my daughter, you Rose are special and unique, never let anyone's words bring you down."  
Suddenly mum and dad's image began to flicker and we knew that we were entering Hogwarts grounds I said a quick bye to them and they promised that I would see them in a few days 4 at the most. I put my glamour back on and me and Draco agreed that we keep acting like we always have I mean we are brother and sister we're supposed to fight like cats and dogs, but I also knew that if I was continuing to be friends with Potter and Weasel I could keep an eye on them and spy on the Order's decisions.  
Rose, Hermione, Rose, I guess as both I'm a Slytherin... I was walking around the train trying to find the compartment Po- Harry, Ron and Ginny were in. I finally found them in the most furthest compartment.

"Hermione! What took you so long to get here? We're nearly at Hogwarts." Harry exclaimed.  
"Yea Hermione where you been you missed out on all the lollies and chocolate." Ron also said.  
"HERMIONE! You left me alone with these pigs! They were stuffing their faces with that revolting, fattening chocolate. Eww!"  
"Calm down you guys, jeez with all the noise you made, you probably woke up everyone in the train! Anyways I was at a prefect meeting and I bumped in to those Slimy Slytherins on the way, but no harm done and the fact that you guys decided to pick the most furthest compartment. It wasn't my fault that I took this long." I looked at them with accusingly, I admit my lying and acting skills were so polished they didn't even suspect a thing... Well at least I made them feel guilty.

I sat down and we started talking about what we did that was exciting on the weekends. I was surprised I could come up with another lie so flawlessly, I said that I spent my holidays in Egypt looking at the pyramids and sightseeing many things. They believed me hook, line and sinker, didn't suspect a single thing, well at least they didn't see through my outside Griffindor inside Slytherin facade. Eventually I heard the train stopped and we knew that it was time to get off, I also had to help the first years get to the castle. While I was sorting out the first years, Draco passed me and we each gave each other a Malfoy.. Well Emisis worthy smirk saying we are definitely going to talk later. I instructed the little first years to get in the castle and wait outside the Great Hall doors to be instructed by Professor Mcgonagall.

I left the first years and went to sit with my peers inside the Great Hall. We went through the usual first years sorting and the vvvveeerrryyyy long and boring welcome speech which included that the forbidden forest was I deed forbidden and ladidadifuckingda and finally the big opening feast. I saw Draco slip out of the Great Hall so I made up an excuse about me going to the library and I followed him. As soon as I stepped outside I was greeted by my lovely brother.  
"So Granger, fancy meeting you again. Did you know that as Heads we get to have our own common rooms and everything."  
"So what you are saying my brother is that we get to live across each other and have private conversations without making up excuses?"  
"Exactly that dear sister."  
"By the way Malfoy, tell the portrait the password is Unity as Relations, I'm going to the library, Ta Ta"  
"Demanding much Granger?"

XxXxXxXXxX

I'm going to skip the time to when Hermione/Rose meets her biological parents, then it'll be one chap on Draco's view of meeting his sister and then we shall finally have our Dark Lord enter, hope to see you guys soon.  
Review? You don't have to but if you truly want to then go ahead I don't mind. I would love all the support I can get.


	2. Meeting my Parents

**3rd person POV**

Hogwarts was the same but with a slight darker mood in the atmosphere because the students knew that the Dark Lord was back and that there was going to be a war soon. Hermione eventually got used to the class routines, patrols and prefect meetings and soon excited about the fact that she could go around freely with her 'Rose' appearance because at the end of the day she would be meeting her parents... Or what all her friends and Dumbleporkbrain thought she would simply be going with her on a impromptu vacation to Hawaii. Of course as anyone would expect from the smartest witch of her time she finished class easily, answering all the questions in each class and sometimes even correcting the teachers mistakes.

**H/R POV (Hermione/Rose)**

Ugh! Harry and Ron, I just can't look at them and see the same faces I've been seeing for the past 6 years, I keep seeing the faces of ruthless murderers that nearly cleared my family from existence and stupid, lying dickheads. I threw my bag down on my bed and set up all my books that had my homework in them, I organised everything so that when I came back from my trip to meet my real parents I would be able to finish them. Just as I finished Draco called and said that Dumbledore was waiting for me and that he would meet me there by using the private 'emergency' floo. I hurriedly ran out the Heads room with my magically expande bag and went to Dumbledore's office. I was met by Harry, Ron and Ginny who were all there to say goodbye, while Harry was hugging me he said that as soon as I came back me, him and Ron were going to go Horocrux hunting. That was when I froze, I was Hermione cough, Rose, Granger of course I would know what a Horocrux was... Each Horocrux takes away a piece of your soul until you have no soul less... But it was the only known way to have immortality (For now of course, I as the smartest witch of my time would discover and create a way to become immortal without having to take away your soul.) I told Harry I would talk to him very soon and that I would ask him to tell me more about his plans because me being me would need to make his plan more solid and more well.. How to say it... Less impossible to achieve? No buy seriously if his plans has anything to do with endangering the pureblood society or our Lord I will do my best to make Potter go completely of track with what he is supposed to do.  
"Right this way Miss Granger. Now where are you meeting your parents?"  
"At the trains station Headmaster."  
"Ahhh okay just throw the floo powder in the floo and shout out your destination."  
I stepped up to the floo, chucked the powder in and shouted out "Kings Cross Trains Station!" I could feel the churning feeling in my stomach and suddenly the world around me shifted into Kings Cross. I saw my 'parents' polyjuiced as my muggle parents and walked towards them, they looked relieved, excited and happy all at the same time.  
I ran up to my mum and dad and hugged them so tightly because technically it was the first time that I can remember actually hugging them and meeting them in person.  
"Mum! Dad! It's so nice to finally meet you."  
"Come on Hermione dear lest go home" Dad put an emphasis on home and soon enough I was in front of Malfoy Manor. My parents immediately turned back into themselves and I took my glamour charm off. I heard a sharp breath of intake behind me and it shocked me too when I found out who it was. I turned around and soon I face... Voldermort... He was staring back at me with awe and lust, somehow I knew no one else but me could see under his emotionless mask and I started to wonder what was up with that.  
"Lucius, Narcissa, do introduce me to this charming young lady." Voldermort spoke up with a curious voice.  
"Oh yes my Lord!" Father started, "Let me introduce you to our long lost daughter, Rose Malfoy... Former Hermione Granger."  
"Oh? The mudblood best friend of Harry Potter is not only a Pureblood but... A Malfoy too."  
I stood there still analysing Voldermort's snake like features... Somehow to me he looked handsome? In a way I guess. I heard a cough beside me, "Oh sorry what?"  
Voldermort smirked at me, damn he knew that I was checking him out. "Miss Malfoy, former Granger I just asked you if you would be willing to spend a tomorrow with me and tell me about yourself and the other sides plans. "Of course my Lord I would be honoured to spend time with you."  
"Oh no Miss Malfoy, please I insist call me... Tom."  
I turned around to my parents and I saw that they had both their mouths wide open... I guess Voldermort doesn't suddenly let people he doesn't know about call him anything other than 'My Lord' much less his hated muggle name... Tom.  
"Uhhh I, I..."  
Volderm- I mean Tom, smirked yet again. "Till tomorrow Miss Malfoy."  
"Oh uh yeah.. Till tomorrow... Tom." The name felt so natural on my tongue it was so easy to say. Tom disappeared and I guess he went back to who knows where because my parents began to speak immediately.  
"Rose what was that?" Mum said  
"Our lord has never spoken like that at all?" Dad said bewildered  
Just as I was about to answer, Draco fell out of the floo clumsily. "Whoops sorry, the floo was blocked for some reason and then suddenly I got sucked in.. Soo what'd I miss"  
"Oh nothing just that you missed the most weirdest but coolest conversation I just had with umm... Lord Voldermort." I said casually  
"Oh okay" Draco said... "WHAT?! No why do I always miss him in every visit I go to."  
I was laughing hard, even mum and dad were laughing in the background.  
"Why do I always get laughed at." Draco complained  
"Well dear brother, it's just your bad luck that since I'm back you don't get to be the posh, spoilt only child in the house anymore."  
"Aww that's not fair! Mum! Dad! Rosie's teasing me!"  
"Aww my son sounds so much like when he was whittle" Mum said in a babyish voice.  
Dad chuckled, "You do know that your sister is older than you by 1 hour."  
"WHAT?!" Draco groaned, "Not only does my sister take away my spoilt title but she has to be older than me too... that's totally not fair!"  
"Wow Draco I didn't know that you and Pugsy was it? No Pansy... Yes that's right Pansy, could sound so much alike." That sentence brought another round of laughter to my parents and a 'Hmph' from Draco. I suddenly felt tired and yawn, "Oh Rose dear, you must feel absolutely tired. PINKIE!" I heard a pop sound and suddenly a pink house elf appeared. "What can Pinkie do for missus'?"  
"Pinkie from now on you serve Rose my long lost daughter." Mum said  
Pinkie started to cry and said "Oh itsy missy Rose, pinkie miss missy so much, all the elves did especially Dobby! Oh it's so goods to sees you again missy Rose. Pinkie will do what ever missy requests pinkie to do."  
"Oh um okay?" I looked at mum and dad and they nodded, "Pinkie, I would like for you to show me to my room." Pinkie beamed.  
"Right this way missy!" Pinkie excitedly pulled my hands towards the hallway and started to skip so I hurriedly followed her, we walked around familiar corners of the house and finally we stopped in front of a door. "In you go missy, missy wills loves this roomsie"  
I clutched the golden door knob and opened the door, I gasped as the sit of my room... It was of course emerald green and silver themed but HOLY MOTHER OF DUCKS! The walls were filled top to bottom with books ranging from ancient dark arts books to the newest edition of Hogwarts a history. But what also surprised me was the bathroom... It was like WOW! I had a jacuzzi spa tub and a fully emerald green shower head. It also had so much more stuff that I didn't even think I would need. Finally I entered the last room in my room (how convenient) it was the bedroom... The bed alone was like 2 king size beds stuck together with Slytherin curtains covering around it, I also had a variety of expensive clothes and formal dresses in my dressing room and holy mother of ducks again, next to my bed was a whole drawer of wands of different sizes and cores and strange gems stuck to the end of them too. Looking at everything in just my Room(s) I figured that I didn't need my expanded bag, I was so excited to explore my private library but I decided that I would; go to sleep, wake up tomorrow, have my day with Tom and then explore the library... Hell I think I might as well explore the whole Manor while I'm at it.

**Tom POV**

The girl is very interesting. When she turned around all I could see was the perfect Pureblood standing before me, she had an interestingly calming aura for someone so shocked to see me, she had beauty a beauty that was beyond imagination, you could feel her magic which was a change from those weakling death eaters and one look at her and you could see the knowledge she held. "Miss Malfoy..." I whispered... The way she said my name nearly made me moan, she said it so lustfully and naturally it was so hard for me to restrain myself and kiss her right then and there... Suddenly, an old prophecy came to my head;

_the dark one will find a soul mate, she is the key to winning... She will also be close to the light one which may be dangerous to the light one or might be an advantage... Without her the other side will lose... She will only come once in a lifetime and she will be the most powerful witch in known history, whoever stands besides shall be known as the most powerful wizard in known history because she will share her powers with them._

The prophecy... It was told to me when I was in my seventh year... And since then I've been trying to find 'her' and she somehow comes to me without persuasion just because the Potters made a mistake to kill her family. Yes, I do know that Miss Malfoy is actually Miss Emisis, such a coincident that she is a decendent of the founders and Morgana Le Fay... Yet not a lot of people know that, but I don't doubt that she already knows that.

Nagini slithered up towards me and said, "massster, you mussssttt keep the girl ssssafe or elssse the other sssside might get her."  
"It's alright My pet she will be safe... With me..."

"Ding! Dong!" My clock rang, it read 9am. It is time to go meet my beloved Rose...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Done... Chapter 2 is finally finished, so there Tom came in and I can already feel the tension with the two... Updating very soon so stick with me... Oh and Draco won't always be in 'Pansy mood,' he'll be the loving, protective brother very soon, stay tuned to know what's going to happen next.  
Review?**


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Rose POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly and the birds chirping, I slowly sat up and shook my sleepiness off. I looked at the clock and groaned it read 5:30am, why couldn't I just sleep for one more hour. I got off the bed and did my morning routines including changing, and then I call Pinkie to come and take me to the dining room for breakfast. Pinkie made me rainbow pancakes with syrup, strawberries and whipped cream and if I was to judge, Pinkie cooks the best pancakes in the world. By the time I finished the pancakes it was 7am and Draco, Mum and Dad were coming down.  
"Rose dear! What time did you wake up" Mum asked,  
"Ohhh err 5:30?"  
"5:30! Jeez sister, I didn't think it was possible to wake up early."  
"So Rose, the Dark Lord is coming at 9 so be ready" Dad reminded me.  
"Whoops... I kind of forgot about that... I guess I'll go change into more proper clothes."  
I said my good mornings and ran back up to my room (finally memorising the way to my room) I picked out a short black sleeveless dress that showed off most of my curves and made my sleek brown hair seem more defined. I put on some light make up and just as I finished I could feel someone passing through the wards and I knew that it was Tom.  
I ran down to the common room as fast as possible in 7 inches stilettos which with my practise was very fast. As I entered I could see an amused Tom waiting for me.  
"Ahh Miss Malfoy right on the bat as always! Shall we?" He held out his hands so that we could disapparate.  
"We shall." I accepted his hands and soon I feel the familiar churning feeling in my stomach and I the world around me changed until I was at Riddle Manor, as the sign says.  
Tom lead me up the path way and into the house, the manor wasn't as luxurious as Malfoy manor but hell, for a person that is a half-blood, he sure does have a lot of money.  
"Welcome Miss Malfoy.. No Miss Emisis"  
I gasped, how does he know about my history? Does he know about my parents as well? Does he know that the Potheads and Weasels demolished my family?  
"How, do yo-"  
"Miss Emisis, I do believe that I should explain everything please have a seat." Tom showed me to the couch and I sat down immediately, eager to find out answers, what can I say I'm the smartest witch of my age.  
"Now.. How should I start this?" Tom asked..  
"How about from the beginning" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, until I realised who I was talking too. Tom noticed that too, he started to chuckle and I was surprised, I was thinking that he was going to torture me or something... This is really weird.  
"Don't worry Miss Emisis-"  
"If you insist that I call you Tom, then you have to call me Rose, Tom, Miss Emisis sounds so formal.

**Tom/Voldermort POV**

"Call me Rose, Tom, Miss Emisis sounds so formal and if have to call you Tom then you have to call me Rose." Her voice sounded so alluring and the fact that my heart was jumping for joy that she let me call by her name was how so made me feel happy?  
I guess the prophecy was right, she was my soulmate and I'm never letting her go no matter what, or else the light side will win and I will loose my one and only chance at love. Wait.. Woah... What did I just say? Love? No, Voldermort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who... Does not know and will NOT love... Can he? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rose waving her hands maniacally in front of my face.  
"I believe you can stop waving your hands around like monkeys wanting bananas Rose as amusing as it is to see you act beyond normal-" Rose coughed loudly and it sounded suspiciously of 'like you can talk' but I ignored it and went on. "-I was think of on the lines of explaining to you about how I know about the Emisis line and how much I know"  
"Oh yes yes of course keep going, you just started to zone out and I thought I said something wrong when I told you to call me by my name but then you were still sitting there staring aimlessly into space and so to get you atten-" she stopped then said, "I went on rambling again didn't I."  
"Yes you did" I answered amusingly, she was a entertaining one she was and I was never going to let her go... Ever...  
"So... First off I'll explain to you of how I know the Emisis line. When I was in school, I had a best friend, not that anyone now a days would know because she disappeared, but she looked exactly like you.. Long, black, silky long hair with the perfect body and the calming aura, it just felt so familiar when I met you. Her name was Roseliana Lillian Emisis, her personality was as smooth and sweet as a rose and she was as strong as the thorns protecting the rose. I only ever thought of her a sister and she only thought of me as a brother. Everyone in the school knew about her hating the Potter boy of my time which happened to be named Harrious Potter. They would constantly fight, which was what started the big feud between both the Emisis and Potters and the Slytherins and Gryffindoors. One day me and Roseliana was walking along the hallways of the school when suddenly she said that she was pregnant but somehow she was still a virgin, that made me very curious but the I froze, I remembered that in one of the books I read that there was an ancient potion that was used in the ancient times for women who couldn't have children. It was a dark potion that involved sacrificing another persons life for the baby's, in a way it was like a Horocrux but had a different effect. 5 days later we found Roseliana's Mum lying outside the Slytherin common room with dead, lifeless eyes. She cried and cried for her mum to come back but nothing would change the fact that her mum was dead. I was about to turn around to give Roseliana some privacy when a note in her dead mum's hand was found, I walked towards the dead woman and took the note out of her hand. It read,"Have fun with the baby and it was too bad your dear mummy didn't beg for her life while we crucioed her so we just avardad her. From, well... Your only rival."  
"Potter, I mumbled the name angrily.." My hands were shaking and all I could see red until I felt two warm, soft hands calm me down, the red was slowly fading away until I saw the worried face of Rose.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, "You suddenly got angry when you mumbled Potter."  
"I'm okay" I mumbled,  
_Geez Voldermort, your going soft..._  
**But she's your soul mate so you can go soft on her...**  
Will you both shut up! I don't even know why I'm talking to myself.  
"You know Tom" a voice snapped me out of my zoned out mode (again)  
"For a Dark Lord and all you seem to zone out a lot during the middle of conversations... Oh by the way, I heard that you were searching for a way to change your body back to its human self? Well the potion is called _aspectus mutante _aka. The Appearance Changer and the spell is the renewing spell, normally it be enchanted after the potion is drunk and it has to be done by someone else because the person usually faints after the process."  
"Why do you know all this stuff when I don't I asked her suspiciously."  
"Because Tom, I made this potion and spell up by accident but recorded it incase it was useful in the future."  
Unbelievable, my soulmate not only is the perfect pureblood princess but she discovered something I have spent 20 years of trying to discover in a mere 2-3 years. She really is something.  
"Soo... Keep going with the story." She said waiting patiently for me to continue.  
"Oh sorry, so when I read the note, I knew immediately that it was Potter I mean who else so ruthless would've done it. Of course being the smart witch she was Roseliana figured it our too, so we went to the Emisis library where we searched for any way to get revenge and so I stumbled across an ancient spell that would curse a family forever for a price, it was a life that I needed to give in exchange so I discussed it with Roseliana and she decided that we were going to exchange a life so when Myrtle Weasley came cross our path we knew who we were going to target."  
"Wait.. What? Myrtle Weasley? I thought Myrtle the girl who died by your basilisk was a mudblood."  
"Oh yes I forgot to mention that, Dumbleporkbrain decided that to make me look bad he decided to make up a tale about how my basilisk only killed mudbloods so that he could blackmail me and use it to kill people that were suspicious of him. And did you know that's how Dippet, the headmaster before Porkbrain died. Anyways when we saw myrtle walk into the bathroom crying Roseliana ran in to keep her in there and I ordered my basilisk kill Myrtle, after it killed her, we went to activate the spell, but during the process of the spell Potter killed Roseliana making me rage and kill him. I hurried and finished the spell, forever cursing the Potter and Weasley family and that is when it fully hit me, my Roseliana was gone forever... Little that we knew that Roseliana had a child and hid her child in our common room in a special room that was looked after by the house elves of the Slytherin house, and little that we knew that she was the second victim of the ruthless war between the Potter and Emisis pureblood war. After a while I looked after the child, he was your father you know, to this day we don't know who the father is but we do know that he is a pureblood."

**Rose POV**

I sat there stunned, not only was my father raised by Tom but my grandmother was close to Tom and was the one who start the was between Slytherin and Gryffindor... This was a lot to take in, I mean woah, shock a girl much?  
"Wait, what about Abarax Malfoy, didn't I hear his name somewhere in the history books?"  
"Now that you mention it Rose, I think we might be on to something, Abarax Malfoy was my right hand man. His real name is Guido Barabosque, he came from Dumstrang and moved to Hogwarts because he was my right hand man, right about the time Roseliana got pregnant... Yes! Rose you found the answer! Guido is your grandfather, you have his features, from the sleek brown hair to the dark, midnight blue eyes, you and your family have it all! After all the drama happened with Roseliana dying we needed a cover family for your father, so we made a completely different name and family up and we also need an old descendent so we made Guido, Abarax Malfoy and from there we built the Malfoy family..." "We'll I guess I one name could solve it all" I chuckled.  
"Your a genius dear, no one can or could compare to you, not your grandma, not me, hell I think your even smarter and stronger than me."  
I blushed at his comment... Wait what?! I don't blush, damn, he really is something to make me blush. I mean if a guy said that to me I would've said "stop lying" but hey somewhere deep down in me, I think he really means those words.  
"Wait, does that mean that Guido is the traitor?"  
"No Rose, Potter Imperioed Guido to perform the potion, that's probably why he was looking so dull just before the incident.."  
Suddenly it was quiet, a comfortable quiet of us thinking over the problem. It was the feeling of when I'm in the library studying for an upcoming test, it was quiet.. I looked up to see Tom staring at me, the next thing I know is that I felt his lips on mine, the lips that were supposed to feel dead cold felt alive, soft and warm. And then I realised who I was kissing, The Dark Lord, Voldermort, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I pushed back and broke the most bliss kiss I've ever had in my life... Not that I've had many but anyways back to the subject. I could see hurt in his eyes. He looked as if he actually wanted me.. No he couldn't could he?

**Tom/Voldermorts POV**

I felt hurt that she pushed me away, but the look she gave me back was doubt.. Doubt that I could ever want or like her.  
"Rose, the first time I saw you I knew instantly that you were gonna be mine, the way you were so calm around me, the heart warming feeling you gave me by your smiles reminded me that I actually had a heart. You are so beautiful, you have the elegant posture a strong Pureblood would have and a great personality that could clash against mine and not back down or be scared just because of who I am, Rose I want you, I like you, maybe it might turn to love one day too." She was speechless at first then she spoke.  
"But Tom, wouldn't your followers think less of you, wouldn't they think that you are going soft?"  
"Rose, once they see how strong, kind and commanding you are they will want you as their Dark Lady."  
She was purely shocked that people would accept her, I blame the Porkbrain and his 'army' for not accepting and praising her of her wonderful talents, they brought her self-esteem down so low and they are going to pay for it. I looked over to my clock, it read 11:35pm, wow time can go by so quickly when I'm with her.  
"Anyways, shall I take you back to your manor? It is quite late."  
"Oh yes, yes, shall I see you tomorrow to talk about the plan with bringing down the other side?"  
"Yes my dear, I shall pick you up at 10am tomorrow be ready darling."  
"Goodnight Tom, this is the list of instructions and ingredients needed for the potion"  
"Goodnight Rose... My love." The last part I whispered and luckily enough she didn't hear that part. Tomorrow I'm going to surprise her, I vividly remember the appearance changer spell that she told me. I hastily returned home and went straight to my lab, Nagini slithered in behind me eager to watch me perform yet another extraordinary spell well to her at least. I made the potion which was quite easy in fact, guess I was looking too hard. I drank exactly 3 spoons of the potion and quickly said _aspectus mutante_. I ran to the mirror to see the change, it was an instant change, I didn't see or feel anything it was so fast it was a blur to my eyes. I looked exactly what I looked like when I was 18, black messy hair, a strong muscled build and very so less snake like. I knew instantly that my Rose would be delighted to see me in this appearance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 3 Complete. Wow I never knew writing a story was this hard, anyways for those who read these a/n next chapter will reveal Rose/Hermione's position in the ranks of the Dark Side. WAIT! review pls *inserts innocent face here***


	4. The traitor is revealed

**Rose POV**

The sun was up, the birds were happily chirping outside again I have to say, and it was 9:45am... Wait! What?! Oh no, I need to get ready I'm meeting Tom again for the plan today, I jumped out of bed ran and quickly put on a emerald green sleeveless dress, that hung just above my knees and my signature silver 7 inch stilettos. I flew downstairs passing an elf and straight to the door just as the door bell ring telling me that Tom was here.  
"Ahh, Miss Emisis, right on time again, and must I say emerald green looks hot on you."  
"And I must say your new appearance is doing you good, you look quite handsome. Mister Riddle, do come in or are we going now?"  
"We're going now, just tell your parents."  
"Pinkie, please tell mum and dad that I'm going"  
"Okay miss Pinkie will tell, have fun missy Rose."  
I grabbed Toms waiting hand and we apparated. We landed in front of a very expensive looking restaurant it looked as if only purebloods went here. We walked in hand in hand. People instantly looked shocked that not only has their lord managed to change back his appearance, but he has a girl on his arm. It's not everyday you see that happening.  
"Welcome my followers, thank you for coming on such short notice, as you can see my appearance has changed thanks to miss Emisis here." As Tom said my name people gasped so loudly I swear they sounded as if someone died. I scanned the room, I saw many people like pansy, crabbe, Blaise, Goyle, Millicent, my brother, and many other Slytherins. I see so Tom planned this, no wonder the house was so quiet when I woke up.  
As I zoned back to reality I saw that people were looking at me expectantly.  
"What?" A few chuckles could be heard around the restaurant  
"My dear rose" Tom chuckled "I asked if you could introduce yourself and tell them of your new position in ranks."  
"Oh right, well my name is Rose Hathaway Emisis, I'm am also to known to you all by the name of mudblood granger, potters best friend." As I said that yet another round of gasps went around the room.  
"Yes unfortunately I've had to live under a muggle roof for 18 years of my life and finally, I am free of them. I am also now your Dark Lady, you may have doubts for me at first but give me a chance before you judge because I'm a fast learner and Im sure can impress you all. And with my guidance next to our Lords, I'm positive that we can beat those muggle loving people."  
As I finished my speech there was a round of 'yeahs' from all the followers. I turned to Tom and the look he gave me back was a look of pride.

**Tom POV**

She looked so sexy in that dress, her voice was so alluring I could see the affect it had on my followers. They were listening and hanging on to every word she said so attentively and she wasn't even trying. Like my Roseliana, she was a natural. As she finished her speech people were clapping and agreeing to everything she said. I looked her in the eye and she knew instantly that I was proud of her. Afterwards people started to go back to whatever they were doing for the day and I quickly grabbed Rose's arm and apparated to my manor. She was confused until I shoved her against the wall and kissed her hard. She surprisingly responded back. I slowly pulled her dress down until she had just her bra and panties on. I pulled her down to the bed...  
"Tom, stop!"  
"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No it's just that I don't think you should be sleeping with me just because I am the Dark Lady, and anyways we're not even together and the fact that you know nothing about me."  
"You're right my Rose, I shall give you time and in that time we will learn more about each other.

Instead of doing 'other' things that night, we simply slept together enjoying each others embrace.

* * *

**Rose/Hermione POV**

I woke up, flashbacks of last night came rushing back to me making me smile. I am now not only the Dark Lady but he is also courting me too. But wait, why would he want me? was he drunk? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want me. No one wants me, like my brother said I'm just an ugly bucktoothed girl. I'm a nobody... During my silent rambling Tom woke up from his sleep, wonderful *rolls eyes right here* now I'm going to get what I deserve.  
"Good Morning beautiful" he said  
"I.. Uh.. What? Are you sure you weren't drunk last night?"  
"Of course not Rose, I want definitely NOT drunk and meant everything last night."  
"Oh my! I have to go home Tom, I didn't go home last night! My parents are going to get angry!"  
"Don't worry my love, they already know that you slept over, I owled them last night."  
Seemed like he already planned everything, so I asked him a question that surprisingly didn't surprise him.  
"So Tom, what are we now?"  
He chuckled (how typical) "I knew you would ask that, so curious did you know that curiosity killed the cat?"  
"Just answer the question Tom"  
"Fine. Well you are the Dark Lady, my soon to be lover and my right hand lady, the person who loves me and can order around the bunch of idiots that work for me. Do you accept darling?"  
"Of course! But wouldn't you showing me love make your followers change their minds about their opinion on you, you know the no emotion, master of evilness leader?"  
"Oh don't worry about those people love, they know who you are and they will accept me going for you because they accept you and want to follow you too."  
I was really surprised at this comment, as a mudblood I was never heard and ignored, if I wasn't smart then people would think I'm the average mudblood, if I was smart they would think that I was the nerd, if I was pretty they would think I'm a ready slut or if I was ugly they would bully me nonstop about the way I talked, walked, acted and what I decided to wear. But as a pureblood I was known, each word spoken was listened too and liked, people valued my words, they didn't bully me, some even wished they were me.

**Tom POV**

I woke up to my arms wrapped around a beautiful figure, the love of my life was finally in my arms, my match made by destiny was finally mine and no one else's. I greeted her and her response shocked me, she thought that no would could show interest her. Well shes with me now and she will soon learn that many people will show interest in her after all she is the Dark Lady. But my first task is that we have to bring down Dumbleporkbrain and his 'gang'. Ugh! I'm sure he has a spy somewhere in my team of death eaters, I have to modify the dark mark soon and give Rose her dark mark too.

We both did our morning things and soon I was showing her Riddle Manor.  
"And that is our family tree."  
The family tree went all the way back descending from Morgana Le Fay and Merlin, you see Slytherin was Morgana and Merlins secret child, he was left in and orphanage because if anyone knew he was the son of the two most powerful wizards in the world, then he would certainly be in trouble.  
"Wow Tom! Usually in the books it says that Slytherin was a grumpy old man who didn't know what the joy in life was but this family tree says that he was married and had 2 girls and 2 boys!"  
She suddenly had this sad expression on.  
"What's the matter my dear?"  
"Oh nothing, it's nothing Tom"  
I gave her a pointed look, "You have no need to worry over anything or be sad about anything my dear, because you're with me."  
She sighed again.  
"How about we move on, shall we?" I gave her my hand so that we could continue the tour of the house. I gave her the Grand tour of the manor and soon she had to go home, but not before promising that she would meet me again tomorrow. After I dropped her off I went back to my manor and to my lab where I modified the Dark mark, so now, I could locate where each Death Eater went and at which time. The traitor will soon be found and punished and finally I will have the advantage to Dumbleporkbrain. I quickly went through each of my followers to see where they were; Malfoy (Well Emisis) was in his dungeon torturing muggles, Flint was still on a mission that I sent him to do, Dolohov was well enjoying his time with his new 'toy', Crouch was busy with Flint on the mission, Bellatrix was walking around torturing anything that was in her path, Snape was in an order meeting, Greyback was having lun- Wait what? Snape wasn't suppose to be in an order meeting? Ahh... I finally found my traitor... And to think that I was about to promote him to Head Death Eater, no wonder the 'light' side knows all my secrets. Well then, as her test to properly be in my ranks I shall see to it that Rose sees to his punishment. Yes, that is a very good idea**.**

**Chapter 4. Done yay! Thank you to my 2 first reviews gjasmine59 and tyche and thank you to those who read but don't review.. I know you guys are there.. And thank you to my followers and favs love you guys! I'll try to update a.s.a.p stick with me peoples.**


	5. Punishment comes

**Rose/Hermione POV**

I had the most amazing time at the Riddle manor. After Tom took me home, I was greeted by my brother and mum. Dad was (not surprisingly in the dungeons torturing some muggle for fun.) I wrote to my muggle parents saying that I was alright and that I found my biological parents. After I gave the letter to my new owl I went and got ready for bed because it was late and I still had to meet Tom the next day.

Tom, Tom Riddle, a person who changed my life in so many ways, a person who was considered the most feared man ever lived in the wizardry world, a person who I'm falling for. In the past 5 days, I've met the real Tom and he's made me see the truth of the two sides, he made me see how the light side really isn't what everyone expects it to be, Tom made me see how bad the Order have been treating me and how they use me like an object. Tom made me believe that there really is no good or bad, just power and those too weak to see it or reach it. I was now The Dark Lady and nearly his lover, well when I decide to be at least, I finally found a side that recognized me for who I am and appreciated what I did instead of using me as an object and when I ran out of use, somehow 'dispose' of me, yes, I finally found my safe haven in Tom and the supposed 'Dark Side'. I had one week and two days left before my 'impromtu vacation' was finished and I had to return back to Hogwarts, *sigh* another long year of Hogwarts with Dumbleporkbrain and the three spoilt brats.  
During my long train of thoughts I fell asleep dreaming about Tom and the safe and peaceful feeling of lying in his arms.

* * *

I was running away from something, someone, someone familiar. It was dark and I was running through a familiar forest, suddenly they threw a trip jinx and I tripped and fell to the ground. The person started to laugh maniacally.  
"You silly girl, you think you can outrun me?"  
"Who are you?" I cried out  
"I am your worst nightmare, yet your used to best friend, I am your lover, yet the person you now hate, I used to be your world, now I am just another filth at the bottom of you shoe. And for that you shall pay for that. Crucio!"  
The spell came out of his wand and I started to scream.  
"Rose wake up!" Someone was shaking me, I woke up to a pale faced guy with brown hair and the most beautiful midnight blue eyes and then I recognized him as Tom.  
"It was only a dream my dear, nothing will ever hurt you as long as you're with me."  
"Tom? Why are you here?"  
"Your parents and brother tried to wake you up but you kept screaming and so they called me. I told them to go back to sleep and that I would take care of you."  
His eyes held concern, and curiosity to what my dream was.  
"Did you mean it Tom? Did you mean it when you said that no one would ever hurt me?"  
"Yes, my Rose, anyone even dare to lift up their wands towards you shall suffer."  
"Thank you Tom."  
"Anything for you my Rose."  
I drifted of to sleep again but this time with Tom holding me in his arms, the nightmares didn't dare go near my head again that night.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, I looked around to see if there was a note and sure enough on the other pillow there was a note from Tom addressed to me.

Dear Rose,

I promised you last night that you'd always be safe as long as you were with me and that meant that I would never leave you. So don't worry my dear, I didn't leave I simply went back to the manor to get ready for your arrival. Remember, I will be at the Malfoy Manor at 10am be ready my dear.

Till then, Tom

I looked at the clock and it read 6am, I had plenty of time before Tom arrived. I took my time in getting ready and by the time I finished my morning rituals it was 8am. I put on a black sundress and went to the kitchen to have my breakfast. I arrived at the kitchen and to my surprise my brother was sitting on a stool eating breakfast.  
"Well, well, well Draco is up early for the first time."  
"Hey, just cause I don't wake up as early as you doesn't mean I don't wake up early."  
"So, when are you going back to Hogwarts."  
"A day after you, cause if I go back on the same day as you people would start to suspect."  
"Well, have fun doing what ever you've been doing Draco."  
"Yeah you too sis, have fun with the big boss." He winked  
"Hey! You do know that I'm your boss too now."  
"Aww damn, you always beat me in everything, why Rose, why."  
After our playful conversation, Draco went to go play more Quidditch. While I sat down and had my breakfast. By the time I finished it was 9:50am. I went to get my black flats and when I arrived back downstairs I could feel Tom's presence pass through the wards.  
By the time I was in the foyer Tom was already sitting in one of the couches waiting for me.  
"My Rose, how have you been? Did you have any nightmares after I left?"  
"No Tom, and I have you to thank for that."  
"Well, shall we go, I have something planned for you today and I know that you will love it."  
"Oh? We shall see Tom."  
He led me out of Malfoy Manor and as soon as we stepped out of the wards he apparated us to Riddle Manor.  
"First of all before your surprise, I want to give you your Dark Mark but first you have to pass a test which I doubt you will fail my dear."  
"What is it Tom?"  
"Before you receive your Dark Mark, you have to punish a traitor in my ranks, he has been a spy for Dumbleporkbrain for the past years and he is the reason why I have been so disadvantaged compared to Dumbleporkbrain's side. You can choose whether to let him live or to kill him but remember, if you let him live and he manages to escape your identity will be revealed."  
"So Tom, who is this 'wonderful' traitor that has such a secretive mind that even you couldn't discover for years and has let our side down so much."  
"My dear Rose, he is none other than... Severus Snape, the person who was a master at Occulmency and Legitimency, the person who was a perfect spy for that Porkbrain and a person who shall hopefully be severly punished for risking all the Death Eaters lives and yours and mine by being a traitor."  
He led me to the throne room where all of his Death Eaters were gathered and he made me sit on a throne (chair?) next to him. He then called in the traitor and instantly the heavy metal doors opened and in entered two minor Death Eaters and the traitor. But because I had a mask on, he didn't recognise me in my dark coloured clothes. The two minors threw him onto the floor in front of Tom and I and backed away.  
"My fellow followers, tonight we witness the punishment of a traitor that has risked many of our lives by being a spy to Dumbledore." Tom started  
"We will also witness the ceremony of our Dark Lady getting her Dark Mark to seal her loyalty with us forever."  
By the time Tom had finished his speech I was nervous, I mean what happened if I didn't have enough strength to kill Snape.  
"It is time my dear." Tom whispered in my ear.  
I stood up and walked slowly and nervously towards him. But with each step closer to Snape I grew more confident and by the time I reached Snape I had already pictured all the people that had to die or suffer in Azkaban because of Snape, how many people had had the disadvantage for the past years because he was a stupid spy for Dumbleporkbrain and finally I had enough confidence, strength and hatred to speak.  
"Severus Snape, you who have been in the inner circle of Voldemort your Dark Lord have been treasoned with the act of being a traitor to not only your lord but to your fellow Death Eaters, you have cause the death of many and also caused many to suffer in Azkaban and for this I shall not be kindly be put to death fast, but your death shall be slow and painful, by the time I am done with you, you shall beg for Death and only then shall I end you."  
Suddenly everything went black.

**Severus POV**

I had been discovered and I knew that my time to live was nearly finished. I was packing my bags to run away when someone knocked something hard against my head and I fainted. By the time I woke up I was in a dungeon. I knew this dungeon very well, it was the Riddle Manor dungeon, I had spent quite a few times torturing people in this very cell and it looks like this time I was going to be tortured. I was left alone in this cell for who knows how long, it could've been seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months? But after a while, two minor Death Eaters came in a took me to a room where it seemed as every Death Eater was gathered in, my time was near and I knew that it was completely my fault. If only I had been more careful, if only I hadn't taken the job of being a spy, if only... I looked up from the floor which I had been thrown down to and saw Voldemort in his younger form which surprised me and a beautiful lady with a mask on. The Dark Lord did his talking and it seemed that the beautiful lady was the Dark Lady and also my executor.

She walked towards me slowly.. I could feel the strong magical force surrounding her. Then she started to speak... Her voice was so familiar yet so alluring I found my self calm instead of scared of dying. As her voice got stronger it also changed tones and got scarier making my clamness change to fear. Suddenly her eyes glowed blue and and electrical sparks of magical force was flying around her. And then the pain came I don't know what she or said to make it hurt so much because by the time the spell hit me I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ohhhh... Cliffy's you gotta hate those... Anyways sorry I just had to it was so tempting! And thank you to all my favs, followers, reviews and faithful readers I will be sure to keep updating a.s.a.p Love you guys heaps and Purhh Leaseee review, it actually gives more motivation to keep writing Please also point out my flaws so that I can fix them thank you yet again for reading my FF people!**


	6. The end of Snape and a retaliation

**Random Death Eater POV**

The Dark Lady was beautiful, she was captivating in everything she did. The way she walked and talked, the clothes she wore, she is my Mistress and I shall serve her to death.  
She was punishing the traitor and suddenly her eyes glowed blue and her magical force was overpowering. She wasn't doing anything and yet the traitor was screaming his head off, he fell unconscious but he was still somehow screaming. She just stood there in her magical bubble and each second that passed the traitor seemed to scream even louder and louder. What was she doing that was so painful?

**Tom POV**

My Rose was magnificent. She wasn't even touching that filth of a traitor and he was screaming for his life. She somehow managed to increase her flow of magic and he suddenly started to scream even louder and louder even though he was unconsious.  
She seemed to be surrounded by a bubble of magical force and it seem so strong that even by sitting a few metres away from it I could fell the heat and heaviness of the bubble.  
Each Death Eater whether they were minor, major or the ones in my inner circle were captivated by the power she held and the way she didn't even need to dirty her hand by touching that filth.

**Draco POV**

Phew, ain't nobody got time to mess with my sister now. Bet Potter would run for his life if he ever saw her this way.

**3rd Person POV**

Suddenly, when Snape was just about to die the flow of magic stopped. No one talked, moved and some didn't even breathe. It was all quiet. Enervate. One simple spell from Rose and Snape woke up from unconsciousness. Snape didn't speak, Tom didn't speak, Rose didn't speak. No one spoke.

**Rose/Hermione POV**

I woke up from that dream. Was it a dream because Snape was lying unconscious before me and no one was speaking. But how did I do that? How did I have that much magic? Enervate, I muttered in the most smallest voice I could, but even the smallest voice could be heard in this silence. Hell even a pin could be heard. Snape woke up and I could clearly see all the pain on his face and for a split second I felt remorse for him, until I remembered what he did. And the I saw red, this time I didn't black out and let the inner me take over, this time my magic fed on my anger and hatred. Acerba Funera Ascriberet (A/N - Translation: Painful Death) I shouted. Shape started screaming and this time without the fire he's held for the previous torture session. His insides started to burn slowly but at a very high temperature, he burned and burned until he was just ashes at my feet. I then stopped and realized that there were people around me, I looked up and everyone was in awe of what I could do. Tom was sitting on his throne with the most proudest face I have ever seen the minors just looked scared but the major Death Eaters were in so much awe it looked like they were going to cry out of excitement.

**Tom POV  
**  
Everyone was in awe and some well just plain scared of her. I stood up from my throne and walked towards her and instead of taking her left arm, I point my wand at her neck and whispered Morsmordre.  
"My Followers, I present to you your DARK LADY!" The Death Eaters all bowed in unison and started to clap and cheer for their success because with Rose, the Dark side will surely win.  
Afterwards people started to leave and I took Rose to the garden where the 'surprise' was.

**Rose/Hermione POV**

After people left, Tom led me to the garden where under an oak tree on a hill lay a blanket and a basket all ready for a picnic. I gasp and looked to Tom with surprise I mean how many times does the 'Dark Lord' set up a picnic for you? He must've seen the questioning look I gave him because he chuckled and answered.  
"Rose, you are the only person that will ever have the privilege of me doing something like this for them because you are my soul mate, my destined lover and my forever and beyond."  
"You know, for the Dark Lord, you don't speak like one."  
For the rest of the afternoon we playfully talked and fed each other strawberries with chocolate. I have to say today was clearly the most best day I've had. But the time draws nearer for me to go back to Hogwarts.

By the time I got home it seemed as though everyone was asleep because the house was quiet. That was until pinkie apparated in front of me looking panick strickened and scared.

"Mistress Rose! Masters and Mistress Malfoy has both been taken froms the manor when they got back! I's suspect that it was that old Hogwarts headmaster and some aurors."  
"What? But. I just go them back, they can't be taken from me, not again!"  
"Missus you should not be here, go back to our lord where you are safe"  
"Thank you pinkie, I will do just that. Stay safe, I will be back as soon as possible with my father, mother and brother." With no time to waste I quickly Disapparated to Riddle Manor and there Tom greeted me with confusion.

* * *

**Tom POV**

My day today was probably the first time in so long where I felt true happiness and peace with myself. We talked, ate and watch the sunset together like a normal couple. I finally met my true soulmate and once she accepts to be my lover we will be unstoppable, we will be the strongest witch and wizards to ever live and we shall finally get our revenge from Potter and his friends. After Rose went home I went to my library to do some reading before I went to bed but only a few minutes of reading I felt someone pass through the wards so I apparated to the gates when a crying Rose fell into my arms.  
"What happened my dear?"  
"Dumb- Dumbleporkbrain and s-some Aurors took my p-parents and brother from the manor not too long after the death of Severus."  
"I shall send some spy's to see what happened to them and tomorrow we shall have a meeting to rescue them my Rose but for now you need to sleep and regain your energy for tomorrow." I led Rose to my bedroom and tucked her in. I stayed with her until her breath evened out and she was fully asleep. After she fell asleep I quickly summoned Greyback to go track down the Malfoys and where they were taken, after he left with 2 other wolves from his pack, I went back to my room and fell asleep with my beautiful Rose in my arms.

**Rose POV**

I woke up feeling like shit. My eyes hurt like hell and I then suddenly remembered what happened last night, my only true family were taken from me. Sensing that I had woken up Tom woke up too.  
"How are you this morning my Rose?"  
"I'm worried Tom, I'm worried for the safety of my parents and brother. If they were to ever got hurt then I don't know what I would do."  
"Don't worry my dear, I sent Greyback with two from his pack to track them down and those who took your family shall be punished. They should be back by today and so we should have a meeting with my inner circle on how to rescue them."  
I felt a tad bit assured with that plan and hoped for the best for my family. But my mood dropped when I realised I only had a week left with Tom before I had to go back to Hogwarts. There was a knock on the door and Tom said a stern "Come in." In walked Greyback and two other bulky men who I have to admit looked kind of scary and Intimidating.  
"My Lord and Lady, we have located the location of the Malfoys and are pleased to say that no harm have come to them, just a lot of interrogation which have been useless because the Malfoys won't crack." That brought so much relief to me, to hear that my family was safe and I was for the first time thankful that the 'Light side' were too wimpy to cause people pain even though they were the enemy.

**Tom POV**

After Greyback gave his full report I could clearly see that the tension in Rose was released and she was instead filled with relief.  
"That is all Greyback, but be prepared to come to the meeting tonight to find a way to rescue the Malfoys."  
Greyback bowed and he and his wolves moved out of the room. I then sent a message through the Mark telling my inner circles that there was a meeting for the rescue of the Malfoys tonight. After I did all that I sent for a house elf to come.  
"Master called?"  
"Yes, I would like breakfast, what would you like my dear Rose?"  
"I think I would like just toast and egg thank you."  
"What would you likes masters?"  
"Get me the same thing as Rose"  
And just like that the house elf went off to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. After breakfast, Rose and I both went to the library where I showed her some Dark Arts books. She seemed to be hooked onto those so I went back to my books, it seemed as though the only place that could keep Rose calm was the library, I would have to keep that in mind for future preferences. We spent the rest of the day in the library showing each other different facts that surprising we didn't know. Finally it was time for the meeting and this seemed to make Rose nervous again. I was going to kill that porkbrain for making my beloved Rose worried. Once my inner circle, Rose and I were all situated in the meeting room we began to plan for the rescue of the Malfoys.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So sorry for the late update and I'm not going to make up any excuses I seriously ran out of words to type so... Yea. Yet again THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU to my FAVS and FOLLOWERS LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! And all those readers that I see read but don't do anything, shame on you guys... Jokes, LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! Still I encourage you guys to review because it makes me SMILE :) when I see reviews. Will update the next chapter ASAP like I always say :)**


End file.
